


Misuzu After Stories (a fanfic of Air)

by Kirara3500



Category: Air (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Post canon, Post-Series, it's set in Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara3500/pseuds/Kirara3500
Summary: What happened later of "Air" Manga / Anime editions that I believe. Please careful, it contains some spoilers.Themes of two world lines:A: Growing up of MisuzuB: A Remedy for HarukoWorld line A is based on manga edition as canon, however, most people may think a de facto "Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (Post Series)" or "Fix-it".





	1. I Enjoy Studying in University ***PART A-1***

What happened around five years later of "Air" MANGA EDITION later that I believe. This text is formed written more years later as look back on as a university student. Please careful, it contains some spoilers. This story based on manga version. This is the 1st episode of world-line A. Please tell me if you had any impression.

***

I'm going to Department of Geoscience, University of Calgary, that introduced from a professor of a university of Osaka where I used to go because he said there are still vast untapped reserves of fossils of dinos. We had many overseas student, they are very difficult to recognize to local one, also seen adult student, there was rarely seen at Osaka.

I got used to life in here and the people are very kind. I'm talking to my mom over skype from my laptop everyday. I found squirrels and rabbits easily at front of my house.

I went to Drumheller as a practice usually for excavated that fossils. When we found very large one, it took about ten people to carry it.

I'm absorbed when my professor talk about that found fossils of good condition or new species, he was all smiles when he talk us. We really got excited when presenting papers on the seminar too.

I can't bear the pain when that Summer and very difficult that I moving bedroom to living room for several days and my mom attend me all the time. I went a hospital for rehabilitative exercises from late in Summer. I tried to walk with parallel bar, but I can't to walk even a metre on first day.

Some days later, I can walking around 500 metres to walk on crutches with a nurse. It took me another days that I tried and able to walk on stair myself.

I went out for the first time in a while when leafs that has changed their colour. I heard radio seminars on hospital used a MP3 player and I see courses of online school at the bed. I came back to school late December when I leave wheelchair.

I attend to a university at Osaka at twenty, There had geology department and I can study about dinos. I take express train from my house because We are also lonely if I using a dorm.

I'm hesitating about the choices that my professor recommend to exchange student program in sophomore year, It is tough for me to leave from mum, but she and Dr. Kirishima gave me a push on my back for me.

They have been to see me off at Kansai Airport when I take the plane. I looked out of the window vacantly for the girl who had wings. I leave the plane after the landing, many figure models of dinos welcomes me on a carousel at the arriving airport. My host family picks me up at exit of there. They are distant relative of mine and mom asked it. The room for me was decorated by some antique furnitures add It's so fantastic.

I lived there around a year and my professor recommend to stay here until graduate, he said my grade was good.

I had a e-mail recently from Minagi and she lives a apartment with Michiru, her closest friend. She works for the train company like her father. She is glad she had stopping Michiru going up the stairs, she wound her arms round the Michiru, and held her back several years ago. I'm happy to build a good relationship with her.

I had some term papers these deadline is almost here and I should be close now.


	2. Even it Could Not Part Us ***PART B-1***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of way Haruko overcome the sadness that loss of her daughter. It was bit surreal... Note: What happened few month later of "Air" later that I believe. This is the 1st episode of world-line B. Please careful, it contains some spoilers. This story based on anime version. Please tell me if you had any impression.

"I'm home! I become a nursery nurse and it was one of purpose of life nowadays. I have interesting child care experience and..."

I went into the child's room and talk to you almost every morning and evening. I open a door of chest-like memorial table, and see your face through the Plexiglas case included on it and you appears just sleeping. I talking to you while your face everyday about daily things, it is blissful moment to me in spite of you are not reply to me. You never smiled, but I still saw your beauty just like I used to do you always. You were an angel just sleeping even now. The tabletop has some portrait photos of you, put some sunflowers on a vase and dinosaur stuffing that your favourite. It is wide as my outstretched arms.

I was devastated by your passing and I asked to Dr. Kirishima about keeping you at home instead of bury on cemetery while crying. I drove to do it in an agony of grief. Dr. Kirishima said quietly that she feel truly sorry. And she paused and then went on talking again, it's okay to bring and keeping you at our home apply and permitted for it as pathological specimen for researching incurable disease. It is a tender mercy to me. I think it is the only way to deal with the ache of missing you and I had the uncontrollable sobbing.

Dr. Kirishima brought you her clinic from a general hospital. I heard she compound the fluid ingredients used for formalin, ethanol, salicylic acid, zinc sulfate and zinc chloride. Then Dr. Kirishima embalm you carefully. I thought the red coloured fluid filled on blood vessel and gives ruddy complexion to you.

The your memorial service, but I don't want use these term voluntarily, was held at your room and you are laid at the bed as sleeping at every night. Dozens of people come to there wanting pay tribute and to see you. Most of them are classmate and their parents of your school. I took about your memory and I wept and had many big tear rolled down my cheeks during the whole day. I cannot forget about Mrs. Tohno, she expressed condolences to me and said dear family of us, I am so sorry for loss of you and had left a big hole and I will really miss you. Some people said it was very sorry no longer to see get to see your smiling face and waist-length blonde hair tossing.

You still laid at the room about a month until finish and delivered of memorial table including Plexiglas case where will rest you that ordered. I caress and changed clothes you everyday while I had spear time until the table to be received. Dr. Kirishima said it is nessesary for this period of evaporating some moisture with alcohol from you to preserve easier also. Around a month later, you rest in the case that filled with nitrogen finally. I put your sketchbooks and notebooks, also some BD-R discs filled your photo and video on empty lower tier. I see or read them sometimes.

I was inspired by this idea from a old castle at small town called Fumone, near Rome, Italy. I went for there reporting for write some travel article when I was a editor at a magazine. I am impressed with several family treasures of there. I saw a writing bureau-like furniture it holds a mummified noble boy in the glass case. The guide said this shrine made by about 200 years ago, his mother is very grieved and cried so loudly every time. The shrine was very reasonably designed, easily to see the boy's body from his mother and he and some his items arranging like some toys on upper tier, an honourary diploma from high school and other keepsakes such as his clothes, shoes etc on lower one.

I decided to promise you I will cutting back then quitting drinking because I should not going to waste my life I have been given and try and live it to the full in your honour. Of course, you are still stay our home and surrounded your family member like me and I promised with you will be never left alone and I keep you in a dry and hermetically sealed enclosure. I really want to say, is it better choice that you'll buried in a field that dense crowd of strangers and will visited only rarely then forgotten? I will preserve, tending and talking to you almost every day for the rest of my life. I bring to a small whole cake for you and put front of your face on the memorial table when your Birthday and Angelversary every year. We will be together from now on too, Misuzu. When I leave your room, I putting 'please do not disturb' sign on door handle.

Love, your mum, who loves you very, very much.


	3. My Thoughts for Misuzu ***PART B-2***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is the 2nd episode of world-line B or sequel of "Even it could not do us part", an after story that seen from Minagi. Misuzu is her beloved and she still had a lot of things that she want to talk and ask to Misuzu.

I went to your house today for seeing you. Ms. Kamio and me stood talking for minutes before entered the house and we entered your room. The room has a low cupboard used as memorial table, it is quite a size larger than ordinary TV stand it looks suitable for 60 inch model of it.

It was put on full to overcrowding with photo frames of you and plushies of dinosaurs these your favourite and used them all the time. A door of it was closed usually, but it was already opened at that time, it seems Ms. Kamio told to you about it will come to see me.

I sat seat at front of the table and said you hello and whispered my own special somethings in front of your ear as usual when meet us. You are looked only asleep but neither wake up nor reply anything. You are placed inside of an airtight case that embedded on the memorial table and wrapped in a invisible blanket named nitrogen. Ms. Kamio put you to rest there that served as your shrine for years.

Even though I deeply regret it that should have talked to you it earlier. I had a lot of things that I want to talk and ask you!

I think it was bit surreal when I saw this first time but I understand now Ms. Kamio's situation very well because I have the experience of losing Michiru, the my dearest friend. I still feel lost even it was about 15 years ago and I am more than 30 years old. You are the important anchor for Ms. Kamio, she talk to you face to face almost every day.

Your premature passing left Ms. Kamio had overpowering grief and asked to Dr. Kirishima to preserve you eternity and by the doctor's embalming process worked perfectly and I can see you several times neither in my mind nor in dream.

It is sad that you will never got old and be a teenager forever. And you are a beautiful girl, still is. Now I imagined it would be fascinating to see what you would look like now if you were still alive as 30-ish.

I had tears in my eyes when back to home that you and Michiru still on my mind.

With love, Minagi, your friend if you would like to be.


	4. We will had a New Family Member ***PART B-3***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is the 3rd episode of world-line B or the sequel of "My Thoughts for Misuzu". Haruko learned Dr. Kirishima researching about cloning technology accidentally and she want a daughter with it.

About some years ago, I went to the Dr. Kirishima's clinic cause I got a cold and found some documents and photos that she developing artificial life or cloning technologies, these photos taken many puppies they are almost same look on her desk.

Few days later, I met her at home party. I asked about her cloning research, she said that she breeding dogs used these technology, that descendants of Potato, used to keep by Kano, younger sister of Dr. Kirishima, but apply it for human was too early for that yet, the technology was unstable.

Since then I had been asked every time I saw her but she declined few years. Meanwhile, she becomes rich and had some hospitals at Kansai area, she sells these puppies nationwide and some of them was exported. And I asked it of my daughter too, but it is too difficult to her at that time.

One day, Dr. Kirishima called me suddenly, passed some years after. She said she will accept my request, her years of experience about cloning of small animals has enabled her to human without difficulty. However, she can cloning people who is look the same but who will had different character of original in the current technology.

I agree with about that and I present memorial locket pendant it containing a Misuzu's photograph and some locks of hair to Dr Kirishima, but she is not to need it and will use and prepared frozen leukocyte that taken out when embalming. It seems to I went just as she expected. She continued and said me she feel truly sorry for me and my daughter for the illness has not been recovered and researching that technology and she have no confidence by way as compensation.

Dr. Kirishima brought a girl who looks as teenager just like Misuzu few years later. I named her Kuzuha after "ku" from Ikuko, true mother of Misuzu, "zu" from Misuzu and "ha" from me. And her status was a adopted child and younger sister of Misuzu officially and externally because I should be keep secret that she born in cloning for several years. I will tell her she is an orphan if she told me about it until she grown up an adult.


	5. A Memory at the Coastal Town ***PART B-4***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is the 4th episode of world-line B or the sequel of "We had a New Family Member". Haruko had a child named Kuzuha, as younger sister of Misuzu. Kuzuha began to reminisce about her teen years when she found old diary.

"Hi, there. I'm Kuzuha Kamio. Age 17. I adopted my mom about a year ago. I am very welcomed by her and she is very pleased. She had a older sister called Misuzu but who passed about 15 years ago. I went to see her memorial table at inner room that she used. That has very wide and about less than 2 metres and many dinosaurs plushies put on top of it. The closet holds her pictorial diary drawn by herself, photo albums and some BD-R disks contains her photos and videos. I felt very sad and cried almost all night when I learned some of her life and characters from them. "

I found the diary note when I am a high school student and I heard I am an adopted orphan from mom in those days. But some middle-aged and senior people said my sister is revived or I am the reincarnation of her. I think because it is rarely who had blonde hair and blue eyes like me on here. Also, our hamlet had only very few children and lost elementary school and merged to it on next town decades ago.

I put a BD-R disk on my laptop and see her photos. I am surprised that she is extremely like to me. At that sort of time, I read a news that ancient mammoth elephants will appear at the Tennoji Zoo at Osaka soon on my tablet that I turned on for homework, it installed textbooks. It was just booming advanced medical care with biotechnology at that time.

I had a very simple question, am I really used to be an orphan?

One day, I entered to Misuzu's room for a BD-R disk that had movie files taken her. Mom said I should open the lower door, but I opened upper one accidentally. This is the first time that I met my dear and precious older sister directly. She passed of illness when before I was came there, after all these years still looks like taking a nap and would felt tired after school, if she did not encased the plastic case. She put on a set of school uniform that we attended previously. She is "a kind of artwork" of Dr. Kirishima like me, whose embalming solution left her almost completely intact. I heard Dr. Kirishima said the rotting is a kind of disease and should be treated, from Kano-san, the younger sister of Dr. Kirishima, works as a nurse of her clinic. My mom greet her almost each morning and evening for 20-odd years. I heard mom talk to her sometimes when I wrote some homework at my desk. This is a secret except my mom's friend and people close to her, but excluded me until at that time. I don't think it creepy and see her face usually when I stay mom's home.

I saw a kind of TV program recently, named "Famous Mummies of the World" and appeared a little girl so called the World's Most Beautiful Mummy. I think and remembered about my sister when see this program cause they had several points of similarity.

I asked mom about it in the next day, she took a cell phone out and talk something, soon after that she left home. After a while, she returned with Dr. Kirishima, they tell me truth about my birth.

Dr. Kirishima, she declared it will definitely come true someday that she will raise my sister when she had technologies about transfer unique human memory of who want to raise to unborn cloned person, but it is impossible that which even a current technologies yet, only available who let had generically one, then I already had knowledge level as an average senior high school graduate. I really wish I could hear anything from Misuzu, but it is like a dream within a dream for me. Of course, it is the top secret that I am a cloned person except to my close friends. I live as a 23 years old adult, and several official documents said it, however my true age is only 7.

Six years later, I become a science teacher of a high school at Kyoto City and have been live in a flat at Hirakata, Osaka since then I am a university student. I really happy to see growth of children. I cannot thank you enough for Dr. Kirishima, she paid my school expenses almost.

I'm often mistaken as a foreign tourist because of my natural blonde hair when I walk on streets. It has quite a few people from overseas around here and I was asked for directions from some travelers in English. I need serious sun protection for my eyes and wearing sunglasses especially summertime avoiding reflected sunshine from the concrete structures, but it added to more mistake to me about that kind.

I can speak English very well because I went to Canada for a year as a exchange student. The reason I choose there, because I had some relatives at there. The hamlet where I grown was known in Vancouver, as one of major original region of Japanese immigrants. The total number of immigrants from there was 10 times of current population and 4% of Japanese Canadians had a ancestor from there. Once upon a time it is remittance from immigrants enriched there and some of people build western style houses. I went to Vancouver on Summer holidays and I stay a my relatives house. I had good impression about old buildings even it has a different style of Kyoto when I walked street of there first time and I got bit tired. I will to trip beyond the mountains on next time.

I usually talking with Minagi at a café at Osaka or the Kyoto Railway Museum on holiday. She works as a train driver due to the influence of his father and tell me about her work sometimes. Her father is used to be a station master. I came to enjoy watching and taking trains because of her. She lived close to my house when I went to high school.

I made friends with her even though there is more than 15 years age difference between us, because she really want someone to talk with. She lost the precious friend named Michiru and the tragedy left a scar on her mind. I heard Michiru is an important friend to Misuzu too. And a girl living at her father's house who had same name, but there are completely different person like Misuzu and me.

I had a delusion sometime that want to go mom's home and ride a train to other direction abruptly when I feel tired after work. Well, I will make a plan to go there on next weekend because I want to see mom, Misuzu and Dr. Kirishima.


	6. Our Portrait (spin off B-1)

Hello, I'm Kuzuha Kamio, intend to a ordinary high school student.

I came this home about a year ago.

I'm 17 years old that in official documents.

Our teacher told me to drew a portrait of family member.

Of course, I drew Haruko, my mom, Misuzu, my elderly sis and me.

Misuzu looks like sleeping comfortably but she never waking up.

Her artery filled with formalin and maybe hands are chilled to the touch not like me.

She still stay our house and be with us.

I wonder what she will say about me if she waking up and see me just now.

I went to her room and open the door to see her face.

Some light shines her face gentle and faintly.

I sitting down a chair and talking to her.

"I will draw portrait of you and me. How do you like? for example, look, posing and so on".

Surely, I haven't answer from her.

I choose a work from some my drafts.

Then I draw a portrait of us using by my tablet.

It was the Misuzu and I surround mom.

The my wish that mom, Misuzu and me live together.

I finished it and took some hours because I drew artwork very few times.

I bring the tablet to Misuzu's room and compare her work that on the wall.

I seems I can't reach her abilities of art.

 

I went a neighbour convenience store for print it out and put in for school tomorrow.

Mom is ride back to home on her Ducati Monster, soon after I returned home.

Dr. Kirishima said, mom pray at the church in nursery school where she works sometimes.

I didn't heard that mom is bothering about children at home, I think she seems it doesn't make sense tell to Misuzu or me.

Mom was cried in spite of herself when show it her that I bring back.

I wish Misuzu will call me someday.

I expect Dr. Kirishima's efforts, like when she made me to born.


	7. A Miraculous Encounter (Part B-5)

Kuzuha searching some travel information using her mobile phone when on the train for a high school working as a science teacher or laptop on the home for planning to trip to Canada on next Summer. She went to Vancouver several time because where lives a her relative, but She will go Rocky Mountains area this time.

She is a cloned person made 8 years ago from some cells of Misuzu, the adopted daughter of Haruko, departed about 20 years ago. She recognized Misuzu as the elderly sister. She made by Hijiri, a surgeon, who owned and operated a neighbourhood clinic in other times, now has some general hospitals, Haruko asked it. Her looks as 25 years old and several official documents said so. She learned about it when she as a high school student and saw the lab that she born when she writing papers for some courses of university where she attend.

On July 23rd, Kuzuha arrived Kansai Airport, taking plane for Vancouver, when birthday of Misuzu and herself. She arrived to there about 11 hours later, she goes for house of a her relative by subway train called Skytrain. She stayed 3 days at there.

Then she go for a Calgary and will stay few days at a hotel at there for seeing the beautiful Rockies.

She taking a Greyhound bus from the bus depot next to the train station. The bus running winding Trans Canada Highway and stopping cafés for resting sometime. She was half or whole asleep at there almost.

Kuzuha felt something strange that the driver and all of passengers was exchanged but her even holiday season, when she waking up and the driver said "I will be attention please for will be arriving Banff at few moments. Please maintain fasten seat belts until completely stop." It's nearly dawn.

The bus arriving to the Calgary bus depot and changing to a train of the light rail system called C-Train to a hotel at downtown area. Kuzuha entered that hotel and checking at front desk show reservation e-mail on paper, but they said they have not any record of her. She asked again and sat a seat at there.

She take and read a free local magazine in Japanese language carried tourism and entertainment information from a newspaper storage rack. Her hand was stopped by surprised when read byline of an article.

"By Haruko Kamio!?"

Kuzuha supposed to she is not the mother or another person who had same name at that time.

Few minutes later, a clerk tell her and she gave the same answer. And unfortunately, the rooms of hotel was full in a summer days as usual. She hurry to the travel information centre, she is not knowing what else to do but asking to there.

"Ouch!"

She cried when her foot trapped gap of sidewalk.

"Are you okay?"

A blonde woman called to her in English.

"Sukoshi koronda dakedesu. (I'm okay, bit trapped a gap at there.)"

Kuzuha replied in Japanese promptly.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

The woman repeated it in Japanese.

Her features are very alike to Kuzuha even different age.

She hold and carried Kuzuha in her arms to nearest bench.

"I supposed to you came here first time for sightseeing."

She talk to Kuzuha.

"Sure."

"I'll guide you around the town."

"It would be greatly appreciated but I think you had some plans."

"I'm off today. I'm Misuzu Kamio, call me Misuzu."

"!?!?!?"

Kuzuha was very surprised but she trying her best to look composed.

"Would you like to go to a café?"

They sat chairs with a table at a Starbucks Coffee, when Kuzuha's feet got better and talk about their present situation.

Misuzu took a cell phone out and calling someone.

"What the hell? She's Misuzu's double!"

A red-haired woman came there some minutes later and she whispered it in Misuzu's ear.

"My name is Kuzuha Kamio, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruko Kamio, the Misuzu's Mother, Nice to meet you too."

"But I have to looking for hotel."

Kuzuha remembered and worried about this night.

"Would you like to come over to my place? You can stay some days."

Haruko said.

They are taking C-train for their home. Kuzuha followed after them that she think they are not stranger.

The train leaving downtown and across Bow River. But she would be lying if she said she'd never thought this river named Styx.

They arrived the house on around 7 pm but It's still light out. Some local children playing a near urban park.

"It's light already at 6 am and it still light at 9 pm in summer."

Haruko said but Kuzuha was puzzled.

Misuzu and Kuzuha talk about a present situation at the living room and Haruko heard it and taking notes with great interest as a professional journalist.

"How are your former residence going on now?"

Kuzuha asked Haruko.

"It is let to Keisuke, the true father of Misuzu, he operated there as a vintage car enthusiasts and motorcyclists friendly B&B and he display a 1973 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R that he used long time at there." She said.

Kuzuha shows her laptop to Haruko request by her, she tries to conceal facial expression when she saw of some photos on it, but Misuzu found out it.

Misuzu went to rehab when she is a high school student and admitted to a university of Osaka at age 20. She moved here for master's course by recommendation of her professor at that time. She is really enjoy researching of dinosaurs includes palaeontological digs and happy when writing papers about found fossils of it by her team. She become a member of a laboratory after the graduation and bring Haruko. She works as writer for local Japanese publications and conduct tours for Japanese news media reporters or filming trips for TV.

"You are welcome to stay for some nights."

Haruko shows Kuzuha into a vacant room on basement. She rent out these rooms for students of nearby universities but they are vacant at that time. Kuzuha was moved to tears at that night that she realised a long cherished wish to have a conversation with Misuzu.

Next day, Misuzu take Kuzuha to the university and show her the own laboratory. There was stuck some poster of dinosaurs the wall and many fossils of it dug recently on the desk. Misuzu explained about them and looked happy at that time. Kuzuha looked and taking notes will use for her class at there curiously. And they went some places of interest of the city such as Heritage Park, Fort Calgary, Saddledome, zoo and tower.

The following day, Misuzu and Kuzuha to Drumheller. They drove the wide plains about an hour and a half. A valley into view and the road is downhill, then appear the town. They taken a photo front of a giant relief of dinosaur at city limit, it said "Welcome to Drumheller." They went the Royal Tyrrell Museum located the west end of town. Misuzu shows storage of there and see many fossils unearthed by her group previously.

The day after, Kuzuha rent a car to head Banff alone for seeing the beautiful Rockies. She saw breathtaking panorama of mountains on drove. She went to Moraine Lake, their brilliant emerald coloured water and great reflections of Ten Peaks on the lake feast her eyes, She moved Lake Louise, it can seen a glacier on the far side of the lake, she walking path some minutes around there. She said to herself it is tough for her to leave there. And she went Banff Upper Hot Springs for taking bath, she is really relaxed and enjoyed.

The Kuzuha's last day in Calgary, she heading to bus depot with Misuzu and Haruko. She felt really sad about leaving them. She got a package of souvenir from Misuzu when leaving her. She taking bus for Edmonton for riding train to Vancouver. About 3 and a half hours later, She arrived Edmonton and went into the hotel around 8 pm.

The next day, she leave hotel and go to train station by taxi on 6 am. She takes a cup of free coffee on the waiting space of station. The train leaved Edmonton station on around half past seven. She stayed in the lounge of the observation car for a while talking with some other passengers. The train arrived at Jasper station a hour and half, for refilling fuel for locomotive and more than ten sleeping cars were added to it. Kuzuha saw it with great interest. It runs along expansive scenery of mountains after departed from Jasper.

Kuzuha returned to Vancouver train station just before 10 am. She place a call on a cellular phone to Misuzu for her phone number that shown the business card. But the phone said like this as she feared.

"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again. "

On the other hand, she can contact to her parents' home of Japan. She built the following hypothesis like it cause by reacted a kind of mysterious magnetic field on the mountains to her body, but she denied it at once.

Kuzuha bought souvenirs while stayed in Vancouver some days and she bring them and a lot of great memories during that trip.

Kuzuha opened a package that got from Misuzu at bus depot on the flight to home. She read the leaflet with it.

"The dream catcher: a talisman of native Americans. Nightmares will be caught by the web and good dreams slide down the feathers to sleeping person."

"Is it mean the gift for herself of another world?"

Kuzuha thought and had mixed feelings about it.

Kuzuha went to her parent's house few day before of back to school. She entered Misuzu's room as usual and the dream catcher put on the wall. Kuzuha open door of the memorial table and talk to Misuzu on behind the glass case while see her face as seen have a good dream.

"You are believe it or not, I met you in another world, you went to Canada, a major home of dinosaurs and became a primary palaeontologist."

She chatting to Haruko the same thing almost and took careful notes on like herself on another world. She also said,

"I really would like to thank you to mum, we can meet her every-time and live together even she's never waking up nor any response."

She decided to will go there again a year later.


	8. A Mysterious Relative Arriving (Part A-2)

Misuzu went shopping to downtown Calgary for some clothes suitable on Summer days. She is a researcher of a university now and came there 8 years ago as a post graduate student. She invited Haruko, the her mother later when she become a professor. Her birthday was passed few days ago and she doesn't care like most adults.

Misuzu went Core Shopping Centre and Eau Claire Market and walking a street heading to a C-Train Station for home. She saw blonde woman trapped a gap of sidewalk and falling front of her, it seems broke the woman's leg.

"Are you okay?"

Misuzu called the woman apprehensively in English.

"Sukoshi koronda dakedesu. (I'm okay, bit trapped a gap at there.)"

She replied in Japanese promptly.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

Misuzu repeated it in Japanese and hold and carried her in arms to nearest bench.

"I supposed to you came here first time for sightseeing."

Misuzu said.

"Sure."

She replied.

"I'll guide you around the town."

"It would be greatly appreciated but I think you had some plans."

"I'm off today. I'm Misuzu Kamio, call me Misuzu."

"!?!?!?"

Her expression underwent a sudden change soon after of Misuzu introduced herself.

"Would you like to go to a café?"

Misuzu invite her to a Starbucks Coffee, and they sat chairs with a table at when her feet got better and talk about their present situation. Misuzu saw her face again and puzzled she is really similar to herself. Misuzu took a cell phone out and calling her mother.

"What the hell? She's Misuzu's double!"

Haruko coming there some minutes later and she talk in a whisper to Misuzu. And She introducing herself.

"My name is Kuzuha Kamio, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruko Kamio, the Misuzu's Mother, Nice to meet you too."

Haruko introduced too but she found Kuzuha's gloomy look.

"But I have to looking for hotel."

"Would you like to come over to my place? You can stay some days."

Haruko decided staying her to home of herself. They take C-Train to Brentwood station and couple of minutes walk to there.

They are talking about have been getting along lately at the living room. Kuzuha shows some photos on her laptop using as an album to Haruko. She asking to show them to Kuzuha. She felt sad that cases show them. She hiding expression, but Misuzu find it.

Haruko shows a vacant room for Kuzuha, she will stay some nights. Misuzu guide Kuzuha to lab and facilities of university and famous tourist places in the city on first day. In second day Misuzu taking her to Drumheller, the home of dinosaurs. In another day, Kuzuha went to see the Rockies alone and Misuzu prepared some gifts for her.

The final day of Kuzuha in Calgary, Misuzu and Haruko are going to go see her off at the bus depot.

Misuzu hand over some gift to Kuzuha and they talking with her until moment of leaving the bus.

"I hope to meet her again."

Misuzu said while walking to overpass to Sunalta C-Train station.

"I supposed you want show her your future husband."

Haruko replied.

"No way, but I hope will marry someday."

Misuzu said.

Haruko wrote a novel based on these days with Kuzuha and adding some fiction spend half of a year and published from a Japanese publisher she find connections that made when she is an editor in Japan. The novel was sold around 50,000 copies on first 3 months and it was a topic in the publishing world.


	9. We Have Just Married (Part A-3)

Misuzu writing a letter to Minagi, it will send with wedding ceremony invitation card, while taking the "Extra Thick Peach Juice", that strange object is one of her favourite. She bought it at T&T Supermarket went for looking Japanese food such as dried noodles, she find it at there and has several stocks in spite of bit pricey selling at around a toonie each. She enclosed also a copied news paper article that said about some fossils of dinosaurs found by her team.

Minagi found a letter from Misuzu on the her mailbox. The envelope placed 3 dinosaur stamps, It is characteristic of Misuzu. The envelope includes the invitation card and a letter.

 

With great pleasure

Misuzu Kamio & Rene Corneille

invite you to join them

at the celebration of their marriage

 

Dear Minagi,

I will marry to Rene Corneille and we are hosting wedding ceremony. I send you an invitation card for you.

He came here 4 years ago from Trois-Rivieres, Quebec for study English after graduate local community college. He mostly cannot speak English when just arrived here. But he worked hard and enter our university and I teach him. He studied about dinosaurs also, then I'm with him often and we gradually become attracted to each other. I suppose It's just as well that we are not English native speaker, I got engaged with him when soon after his graduation.

Love, Misuzu

 

Michiru was desk working at a office in a building at Nakanoshima, Osaka. She bring her cell phone from bag just after closing time. She had message from Minagi and she was exiting to read it. They are going to observatory or beach if they had common holiday, Because Minagi likes astronomical observation and Michiru likes beach combing. Michiru is very surprised and hurry the pub at Tennoji, where waiting Minagi by subway.

 

They are sat seats around a table. Minagi shows the invitation card to Michiru.

"Will Misuzu get marry soon? No kidding!"

Michiru shouted. And she takes several mugs of beer even stopping by Minagi. She was a little frustrated because she never had any love story.

 

Minagi writing letter to Misuzu for telling she will not attend. The invitation was formal and Misuzu know it well that she is difficult to taking 13 hour air travel. She post the letter at a counter at a post office on the Tennoji Mio Mall.

 

Dear Misuzu,

Thank you for the invitation to your wedding party. I am really glad to hear that you will get married.

However I am afraid that I am not able to attend the party because of my work.

I would like to send the congratulation to you from bottom of my heart.

 

Sincerely,

your true friend Minagi

*****

 

It is just an year since, Kuzuha heading for Calgary again for meet Misuzu and Haruko on the another world, she had nothing to lose. She called to them by her mobile phone when arrived the Calgary bus depot and it connected easily.

An hour later, Misuzu appear there with Haruko, her husband and a daughter!

"I'm happy to see you again."

"Hello! I'm Rene, It's my pleasure to meet you! Could you have a wonderful bus trip?"

He said it in English while holding a baby in his arms looking happy. He can hardly speak Japanese. Misuzu and Haruko named "Kuzuha" for the baby, stand on the mysterious relatives who appears last year.

They are very delighted because never thought they would meet Kuzuha again and hugging at there seen by lots of other passengers.

-The end-

　


End file.
